


Dismantle the Sun

by paranoidangel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s03e09 And The Fatal Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: AfterAnd The Fatal Separation(season 3, episode 9), Cassandra and Flynn talk. Major spoilers for that episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from W H Auden's _Funeral Blues_.
> 
> The only archive warning that applies is Major Character Death, which I have not applied as it's a spoiler.

After Charlene had gone, none of them moved, all still lost in their thoughts. It was Ezekiel who broke the spell by turning round and heading out. Stone followed him, resting a hand on Eve's shoulder as he left. Cassandra went over to Jenkins. He had his back to the rest of the room, his head down, staring where Charlene had just been standing. When Cassandra touched his arm he shook his head and she took a step backwards.

As she turned she saw Flynn on his way out the door. Eve took a step to follow him, then stopped. Perhaps she thought Flynn might want to be alone too. Cassandra hesitated. Eve could be right. But she could be wrong. Eve gave her a comforting smile that didn't quite come off, then headed up the stairs. Not knowing what else to do, Cassandra went in search of Flynn to see if he was all right.

Despite him only having a small head start, it still took her a few minutes to find him. She hadn't wanted to call out, in case he was hiding from everyone, so she went through the Library's aisles in a logical order. He turned out to be in the Egyptology section, sitting on the floor and leaning against a bookcase. There was a book open in his lap but he was staring into space.

His only acknowledgement of her presence came when she sat beside him. He cleared his throat and looked down at the book, turning a few pages. She took that to mean he wouldn't mind the company, so she put an arm through his. She was sorry to see Charlene go, but Cassandra hadn't known her very well, except through her accounts. They were neat and easy to understand, except for some odd cryptic notes in the margins, which she'd eventually deciphered as being times when Flynn went over budget.

They sat in silence, Flynn staring at the book, while Cassandra wished she'd had more time to get to know Charlene.

After a few minutes Flynn sighed and looked up, focusing his gaze on at the bookcase opposite them. "The Library feels too big and empty without her."

Cassandra didn't know what to say that would help. "Stone would be able to quote you an appropriate poem," she said apologetically.

"I can quote an appropriate poem." Although he made no move to.

"What are you reading?" she asked instead, hoping to distract him.

"Apep legends." He turned to her then, his eyes red; his expression intense. "We have to stop him. We mustn't let Charlene's sacrifice be in vain."

"We will," she promised, her arm tightening around his.

There was a hint of a smile around his eyes before he turned back to the book, to tell her what it said.

She found comfort in his lecture. As he spoke his words came faster and he became more animated, until he turned back into the Flynn she knew. She hoped she hadn't lied to him; that they would defeat Apep and there would be time to mourn Charlene properly.


End file.
